


Ashita mo Kumori. . .

by WorthlesswarDivision



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorthlesswarDivision/pseuds/WorthlesswarDivision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshimasa Hara was twisted by his past. He got pushed to the foggy part of life and it changed everything. Could it be possible to fall in love with an enemy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ningien wa kowai mono sa. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, wait till I write about Kyo and I eating ice cream while watching rainbows with unicorns and butterflies around us. Hey, don't insult unicorns.
> 
> Sorry, I got insulted by something. And sorry about the summary, lol, I didn't prepare for the summary. xP

**Toshiya’s POV**

Humans are so much scarier than anything. They deceive and lie with no limitation. They commit crime and they hold what they call justice at the same time, rolling it on their hands like a dice. They'll do anything just to survive, even if it defies the dogmata of conscience and morality of humankind. The horror of it all is when you’re one of those humans . . . I am _worse_ than a monster myself.

I am, and I admit that I’ve already stopped caring about moral laws since long ago. I became this devil that everyone made the moment I was born into this world. My own conscience would sometimes speak to me through my dreams that I should apologize for everything wrong I’ve done but why should I? Not when no one apologized to me for making me this way. For so many long years I’ve waited for someone to apologize to me but none was sincere at all. I heard hundreds of apologies before but those were just implied pleas that they thought could spare their lives, I didn’t hear them at all. I killed them, taking their souls with me and greedily used it on my advantage to reach higher rank in the underworld.

My exaggeratedly loud moan filled the room along with the sound of slick skin slapping against each other while this old man fucked me while I’m lying on my back with spread legs. His hands and lips roamed all over me but I turned my face to the side when he tried to kiss me, I hate it when someone kisses me and I never tried or wanted to give anyone a blowjob and so is the same with this guy. Another thing is that it wasn’t pleasurable at all because his dirty dick is far from my standard of being big but I really can’t complain, not when this old man is my next target. I don’t always use my body for killing any of my preys but this geezer was always surrounded by people, being a politician and all that, so I had no choice but to seduce him so I could have him alone with me in this motel. His pace suddenly became erratic as he thrusted repeatedly inside me and I knew he’s getting close. He tried to hold my flaccid cock but I slapped his hand away, I can never get hard with this kind of guy fucking me anyway.

“Don’t you want me to pleasure you too, darling?” The politician asked through groans.

“Eh? No need, I’m doing this for your enjoyment only Tomaki-san. Do you like fucking my ass that much? Does my ass feel good? Better than your wife’s?” I moaned, clenching around his dick to drive him more into orgasm.

“o-oh my god, yes! T-toshiya-chan, I’m cumming-!” He moved faster, but before he could cum inside me I took my gun out, already attached with a silencer, but he couldn’t see it because his eyes were closed so I took the chance to put it inside his agape mouth and pointed it upwards. The geezer opened his eyes but it was too late, I pulled the trigger and in an instant, blood splattered everywhere and some splashed on my face, marking me again with my sin. Blood quickly pooled down my tank top so I kicked the body away from me, it slumped with a hard thud on the floor and I smirked when I saw cum oozing from the corpse dick. That orgasm must be one of a kind. It suited someone like him perfectly, the pig would even choose a whore over his own wife? So annoying, he deserved to die.

A knock on the door pulled me out of my thought. I picked up my belongings that were carelessly tossed everywhere. Then I put on my short shorts and wore my thigh-high, leather boots, uncaring if it will be cold outside. I straightened up and walk towards the door, I opened it and a small woman stared at me expectantly, two other guys standing behind her.

“Clean this mess up, Chitose. I’ll be using the bathroom below.” I ordered and gave her the payment like I always do whenever I do my job here.

They bowed and went inside the room with their cleaning equipments, shutting the door carefully. I sighed and walked down towards my destination, not caring if I was covered in blood and a gun is visible on my hip, the one I’m working for owns this place after all and everyone seeing me covered in blood here are all members of our gang.

"You're job made a mess on you tonight." Uruha smirked at me, making me stop dead on my tracks.

"We're inside here anyway, being clean when you do it here is no fun." I stared at him and noticed a wound on his neck, a bit of blood rolling down onto pale skin. "And looks like someone got careless during his mission."

Uruha wiped the blood off. "Ah, this? I didn't know the woman got sharp nails, she kept on struggling and got the chance to scrape me. I took all of her nails off after that so I would not leave any evidences." He grinned, laughing when I cringed and 'eew'ed sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Tochi, let's go change and get out of this boring place. Kaoru-sama should have left our payments on the bar by now, let's have some fun."

"Sure." I smiled. Uruha isn't my lover though many mistakes us to be, no, he is my sworn brother that I get along with so much. I have many sworn brothers I shared _"sake"_ with, mostly were only because of contract matters, only few are the ones that are really brother-like to me.  
Uruha and I grew up in the same way, we both tasted the bitterness of the reality, the world unfolding its dirty truth in front of us at such young ages. Mine was when I turned 6, that's where my innocence slowly _cracked_ , shattering pieces falling out of my body until it gradually _faded_. Of course I didn't know what my older cousin was doing to me at such age, an innocent child who was just being obedient, so I just nodded and let the fucking pedophile feel around and inside me. The moment my cousin inserted his member inside me, that's when I fell in the pit of mud and got stuck in there. Uruha was in no better position, he got _raped by his father_. Six simple words, he got raped by his father, but hearing that itself is terrifying. The only mistake we've regret is not saying it the moment they did that to us, now now, that was just the start. If anyone wants to find my cousin and Uruha's father I was talking about, considering our job, they might be toasted to ash already and their members fed to alligators, just saying.

Upon arriving at the bar that Shiny-san owns, he immediately greeted us with that shy but warming smile of his. Even though it’s a bit dim inside, the place is still amazing with the neon blue colored glasses covering the lights giving a calming effect in the place. People there looks so comfortable, some booths are also cheering with drunken slurs with each other while an American rock song is being played in the background.

“I was waiting for you both.” Shinya-san announced clearly through the noisy crowd inside as he came near us. He gestured us to follow him until we made it to the far corner of the busy bar, metal door covered in red curtains opened and the three of us entered, a guard that was following Shinya-san stopped and stood outside the room. We entered and I could now see how beautiful Shinya is with his floral kimono, the light above us was better than outside. We sat at the familiar red couch we always sat in, I stared at the large two-way mirror wherein everything outside could be seen while no one from outside could see us.

"Kaoru-san came here a while ago, he gave your payments again but I don't understand why he keeps on paying me too even though I do it voluntarily." Shinya-san looked at us with confusion, chocolate eyes still looks like it is smiling though.

Uruha grinned, "Shin-chan, he must really like this bar so much even if he doesn't drink, maybe he has someone he wants to keep looking at around here." Uruha said while smirking at Shinya-san.

"Really? It must be a regular. But sometimes he enters here even if it's already closed and we'll have a little chat, I wonder if it's the woman living just in front of the bar then. It might be, she's pretty too, so Kaoru-san likes those types eh." Shinya tilted his head and mouth twisted to the side. My head and Uruha's almost slammed on the wooden table.

"So dense." Uruha whispered.

"Really dense." I replied.

"I've always thought of how to thank him aside from doing it verbally." Shinya-san smiled. "This bar improved bit by bit because of him, half of the designs here was also his suggestion."

One of Shinya-san’s waiters came in with wine, tequila, and beer with him along with some snacks and glasses in his wide tray. Shinya thanked the guy in respect and we all grabbed a glass and filled it with our preferred drinks. I cringed visibly when Uruha reached for tequila but he didn’t seem to notice. I opened my mouth to say something but Uruha spoke first.

“Just kiss him then, Shin-chan!” Uruha said, humming when his glass is being filled with that damning tequila.

“What?” Shinya stared at the humming brunette in confusion.

“You said you wanted to thank boss, I’m sure Kaoru-sama will appreciate that.” Uruha made a face at the first sip, putting the glass down.

Shinya’s hand was raised elegantly in front of him in shock, deep red forming on his cheek. “What do you mean by that, Uruha-san?”

“Eh? Why not? I can see you like him.”

I nudged Uruha with my elbow, warning him. “Oi Uru, remember what Kaoru-sama told you? Keep secrets to yourself if you don’t want bullet in your head.”  
“What secret?” Shinya tensed, cheeks flustered but everything else was paling like he saw a walking dick alien.

“Nothing.” I assured him, teasing Shinya-san might make us jobless too, maybe even headless.

~

After taking our payments and bidding goodbye to Shinya-san, apologizing at a broken bottle Uruha drunkenly (accidentally) threw at the wall, I dragged Uruha out of the bar and we walked down the street. It was hard considering how Uruha swayed, I mostly dragged him with his arms around my shoulder to support him. I sighed and sat us on a bench to have a rest, thinking about why I didn’t take my car with me. Well, it wasn’t far from the quarters but if you have a 62kg of a drunken friend with you, the travel would be a bit hard.

“Tch, I told you not to drink so much baka. You ended up telling Shinya-san that our boss has flames for him, expect to lose a finger or two at that. I won’t help you either.” I said, blowing at his face because his forehead felt hot. “Don’t sleep here, duck face. I don’t plan on carrying you to the bed myself.” I blew at his face harder. Uruha stirred and murmured something that I didn’t understand.

I stared at my sworn brother’s face. He looked beautifully peaceful, pink cheeks making him look sated. If I didn’t know Uruha at all I might’ve thought of him as a fragile person who would cry over something like losing in an exam. Looking at him like this, who would suspect him for killing many lives as a job.

“Hara?” A deep voice spoke behind me. I jolted and turned to look at the source of the voice. Upon seeing him, my eyes widened. I smiled sheepishly, trying to cover Uruha from his sight.

"A-Andou-san." Still wearing his police uniform, he smiled at me.


	2. Semete Kairaku wa Ima Yume Ja Nai n'da

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiya knew it was wrong, but he can't help it. Not when it makes him feel so much alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I wrote the first update of Ashita mo Kumori way back May, I suggest you scan it first before reading this. I had network problems the last time and couldn't update so I wanna say sorry for not updating sooner.

"A-Andou-san." I said, trying to cover Uruha with my back, which is useless because extra legs I coudn't claim to be mine is pressed beside my own pair of legs along with the unmistakable breathy snores behind me.

Still wearing his police uniform, Andou-san looked at me from head to toe, frowning deeply after doing so.

"Aren't you cold wearing something so thin like that?" He arched a brow at me. Good question, I'm not because we went drinking after receiving our payments from our kill so liquor is quite warming me up.

"Not really, I'm fine. We went drinking and it made us a bit warm." Of course I won't tell all the details. He shook his head in disapproval, clearly not at all pleased that I was even drinking.

"Who's that with you?" He pointed at Uruha with his lips. There's no use of covering Uruha anyway, I might as well just be a bit honest here.

"My best friend. He drank a bit too much so I'm dragging his drunk ass home with me." I sighed loudly, pouting at myself. Andou-san tilted his head to look at Uruha more, because I was still covering most of the view, and grunted. "He looks heavy, you need help?" he offered me.

"No need, my apartment is not that far at all, just three blocks away. I'm sure you have more important things to attend to than carrying a drunk civilian to his home." I grinned at him. Mocking someone who's oblivious is fun too, like calling an assassin a civilian in front of a police for example. Ah, my stupid thoughts, I must have drunk a bit too much myself.

Uruha stirred and slowly stood up, making me stand up too. Uruha groaned and held his head, trying to get rid of the blurriness by blinking his eyes rapidly.

"Totchi I wanna go to the park-" Uruha got cut off upon seeing a blue-colored blur that looked too familiar. He squinted his eyes and walked closer, I tried grabbing him down to sit again but I grabbed air instead.

"What the hell, Uru?!" I barked. He walked like a fucking snail just a moment ago when I needed him to walk and now he moves like a ninja when I don't want him to?!  
He walked too close to Andou-san and pulled the redheaded officer to squint at the small logo at Andou-san's chest.

Uruha gave that duck-lips of his some melting pout upon confirming the uniform in front of him. "Officer-sama, I didn't do anything wrong, I was just h-having fun k-killing-" I almost shot that mouth with my gun but I remembered I left it to be cleaned after I took a bath and I'm not carrying a bloody gun with me, fucking Uruha. "killing time at the bar just a while ago. Why would you arrest me?" Uruha stared up with those doe-eyes. Oh.

Fucker.

"I can arrest you for drinking too much. . ."  
Yes, please do.

I gasped audibly, playing the good friend. "Wait Andou-san-"

"If you were driving of course." Andou-san smiled. I sighed in a perfect, false relief upon realizing that he was just teasing. “And Toshimasa is your friend so be thankful for that.”

Uruha squeaked though. " Tochi, quick! Hide my car!" He whispered too loudly and I itched to smack that head. 

"I don't have your car, Uruha. Oh, wait, you don't have a fucking car." I told him. It's true, no matter how affordable car is here in Japan he still won't buy one. He rides a Harley motorbike though, where it came from I don't know. "Besides, you can't even drive properly------------oh god, Andou-san!" But it was too late, Uruha already puked.

~

We entered the apartment I'm staying in, Uruha and officer Andou smelling like puke. It wasn't that big but there's still room for three of us, a simple setting an apartment have. I immediately showed them the bathroom, Andou piggybacking Uruha with him. I stood outside the bathroom for the three of us won't fit inside. It seemed that Andou-san was hesitating about what to do with Uruha though. I went in anyway and told Andou-san that I'll be taking care of my friend, he just smiled so I turned to face the task at hand, which consists of taking a long sleeve, shirt, and pants soaked with vomit off. I stripped Uru's clothes down until all that was left was his boxers. He shivered and I smirked, it felt like he deserved it.

I sighed and stood up, ready to go back outside the bathroom but the moment I turned I was stopped by the sight of Andou-san's naked torso when he peeled off his uniform, leaving him with only his boxers. His body doesn't have muscles like those of wrestlers or like Kaoru's sentinels but Andou's body is ripped (not obvious on the outside) and lean, a perfect slender that brings flutters in my stomach. He must have seen me ogling at him a bit too long because he laughed. "You like what you see?" He smirked at me.

I blushed deep and looked away but answered ". . .Maybe" I'm shameless, I know.

Now it was his turn to blush so I bowed and ran out of the bathroom until I reached the living room. What the hell? I acted like a teenager who's cherries' still intact, dammit! But seriously though, I shouldn't be thinking about him like that. I shouldn't have taken him here in the first place, I'm not even ready to move someplace yet in case my work blows up in my face because of him! But hey, I trust my skills, it's not that easy to expose my job when I'm careful. But then again, playing with fire is dangerous, like taking a police in your house when your job is so illegal. Did I ever hid any item here attached to my line of work that I forgot? But I always keep them in the quarters! How about under my bed? Or the sofa? It’s easy to kill him, but I just can’t do it! I owe him after all.

And why the hell am I over thinking things here? This is all Uruha's fault! If he did not bless Andou-san with his vomit then this wouldn't have happened! 

You must be thinking how I met Andou-san and why he knew my name.

It was that fateful night, when I was having hard time with my prey. . .fucking one hell of a prey, btw. . .

I groaned, panting harshly as I tried to buck off the man pinning me against the wall of an abandoned house, where they are keeping kilos of dopes that I was sent to dispose of so transactions without our consent gets cut, it is our territory after all. I really regret leaving my gun behind when I thought this guy is as easy to snap as a twig so I chose to do it manually without doubt of my own physical combat skills, he looked like a walking stick, for good's sake. I did take a dagger with me but it was now lying uselessly on the ground away from me. They sent me general information about this guy but it wasn't written there that he had been a blackbelter in judo class or maybe an ex-marine in the past. Yamamoto, Takagi. . .ho knew that he could be a strong lunatic.

Also, I was a rookie during the time and for some dumb reasons I thought it'd rise some of my pride (ego) if I do the work with my bare hands. But this situation. . .

My hands were strained behind my back in a very painful twist. Yamamoto snarled behind me and pushed my arm towards my back more, making me bite my lip to stop myself from screaming.

“Kaoru’s dogs are scattering here lately, even bothering to send a doll to entertain me, eh?” The man laughed at me, grabbing my neck and started to squeeze the breath out of me. “He thought I could be defeated with someone like you? I’m so insulted; you didn’t even bother bringing your toy guns with you.” He twisted my neck slowly to the side and licked my cheek, my face contorted in disgust.

“Thi-is is o-our terri-tory ACKH!’’ I felt like my arm snapped when he pushed it behind me even more.

“Yeah right, and we’re going to take it from you! Hidematsu-kai isn’t as strong as they sounded. Just because you’re allies with Yamaguchi-gumi doesn’t mean you could sweep anyone on your feet!’’ He loosened the pressure from my neck only to grab a gun from his waist to point it at the back of my head while I coughed violently. 

"Don't worry. I'll dispose of your corpse properly once I'm finished playing with it. " he whispered.

He laughed when I tried to thrash and pushed me harder against the wall that made me cry out loudly.

It hurts.

It fucking hurts.

I never felt so hopeless before, wishing Uruha would appear and save me, which was impossible because he had another assignment with him. The moment I heard the safety hatch click off, I closed my eyes and waited for it to blow my head. 

I did hear a gunshot, it even made me flinch, but it wasn’t from the gun pointing at my head. I heard Yamamoto scream and the hand trapping me immediately loosened as it went down to cover his leg, blood rapidly oozing down and staining his pants. I turned to him as quickly as I could and kicked him in his stomach very hard, throwing him backwards and his head hit a sharp rock. I gasped but the sudden rush of air in my sore throat made me cough so hard so I held my neck. My left arm lying limply beside me, I think it’s broken.

A hand touched my shoulder and I opened my eyes to look at the one who shot that bastard, thinking it was either Reita or Uruha or whoever it was that must be my backup.

“Are you alright?” Unfamiliar voice spoke to me, my eyes widened upon seeing, instead of one of my comrades, is a redheaded police man standing in front of me. I was speechless, what the hell is the right thing to say after you just meet another enemy anyway? At least that enemy is not yet aware, I sure hope so, and I’m not in the mood for more trouble than I already have.

“Shit!” The police officer said groaned the moment he neared to check the man he just shot in the leg. The officer twisted the body for a bit and we both saw how the rock was buried in the guy’s head. “Fuck, he’s dead.’’ The officer rubbed his palm on his face and sighed in agony. I looked away when he turned to face me, he did saw me kick the guy in the gut, but he introduced himself instead. “My name is Daisuke, Andou Daisuke. What’s yours?”

“T-Toshimasa Hara.” I told him, my record is clean so I never had to lie about my name.

“Why was this guy trying to kill you anyway?” he frowned.

It was the other way around alright, I was supposed to be the one trying to kill, but seeing as I fucked up royally I might as well not fuck up in trying to ‘reason’ my way out in this mess. “He. . .wanted me to have sex with him. I d-didn’t want to so he brought me here and pushed me against the wall and pointed a gun at me. He said he didn’t need my approval anyway.” I whimpered, trying to bring tears out. “Then you came, I-. . .I thought I was going to die, officer! I really thought I was going to die!” Wow, tears did came out, because seriously, I really thought I was gonna die there. I must be playing it well because eventually, I felt arms embracing me in an awkward position.

"Hey, let's get you treated." He patted my back.

The death of the guy was announced as accidental and for self-defense of the victim. Officer Andou made sure I will ‘recover also mentally’, which was weird. Kaoru-sama scolding me like a worried hen over the phone and informed me that Reita, another member, will be sent to dispose of the drugs we left at the abandoned house before enemies take them before us.

That’s how I met him, and after that I would sometimes encounter him at random places ever since. 


	3. Semete Kairaku wa Ima Yume Ja Nai n'da (part 2)

Back to the present, I was trying my best to rake my head for any possible things that might question my identity if found but I was pretty sure I didn’t kept any. . . I was sure, I think.

"Hara? What are these?" Andou-san shouted from the bathroom and I froze. What did he mean what? Did I possibly hid something in the bathroom that I forgot!? I didn't have the chance to remember it though because I could hear thudding footsteps of Andou-san’s bare feet coming my way.

"Hey."

"Yeah? What is it?" I smiled and turned to face him despite my uneasiness. My body tried to turn around again the moment I made another eye contact with that naked chest but my face seemed to harden up like clay with my eyes glued to the body in front of me.

He came nearer though with something wrapped around his hands. He held it in front of me and it covered my view, I pouted.

"You're taking antidepressants?" He asked. I focused my eyes on what's in front of me and I was so glad it was just some medicine.

"Well, that's normal I guess. Some things are just stressing me out lately and I'm sure many others are taking antidepressants too, y'know, when they need to." I said, taking the medicine bottle from his grip.

His lips pursed. ". . .But that one you're taking has very high dosage in it!" He held my shoulder. "And I saw tons of bottles like that on the medicine cabinet, many of them were empty."

"Hey, don't worry. It's not like I'm munching on them." I gave him a reassuring smile. "And besides, I'm not always depressed!"

He looked at me, maybe searching my face for any signs of lies and I didn't give him, I looked at him straight in the eye with my best angel face. We stayed like that, looking at each other in the eye, until the atmosphere around us gradually changed into something more. . .intimate, I think. The hand on my shoulder slowly reached up to cup my cheek and I just let him. I don't know how it happened, maybe it was the closeness and the heat of the moment (heat of the moment ; -_-) but slowly, his face was inching towards mine until our lips met. Yeah, we were kissing, I let him kiss me. I never let just anyone kiss me and mostly ends up with injury after they try to force me, yet I let someone whom I barely knew kiss me, I barely know Andou-san alright.

The way Andou-san kisses me though, reminds me of a cheesy scene from a romantic movie I would sometimes have a glimpse when flipping channels, I never thought I would have such cheesy scene myself. He held my head and buried his fingers in my hair, pressing my face closer to his and deepening our kiss. His tongue caressed my lower lip, asking for permission to enter which I willingly accepted. I opened my mouth enough for him to slide his tongue in and we both moaned at the feeling, tasting each other experimentally. His tongue coaxed mine into kissing back by gently sucking on my slick appendage. 

I played with him, letting our tongues twist and dance in a lewd way, now far from cheesy. We would often slip soft sounds of pleasure but mine got louder when Andou's hands wouldn't stay still and started feeling and groping at my body. He slid his hands down my back, lifting my sleeve and sliding his hand up again on my bare skin. I sighed, relaxing when he put pressure near my shoulder deliciously. 

His hand’s then slid down and cupped my asscheek through the fabric of my clothes, squeezing it and making me groan through the kiss, the bottle of medicine around my hand thudding when it reached the floor. Our lips parted when he pushed me to the nearest couch, Andou immediately following me as he lay on top of me. He kissed me again, rougher this time and I moaned in delight. I was almost blinded in pleasure, almost, but then I remembered Uruha sitting mostly naked and passed out on the cold tiled floor, and I truly regret remembering it. I broke the kiss and Andou looked at me questioningly.

“Uh, I just remembered something.” I smiled sheepishly.

“What is it?”

“Uruha. We left him with only his boxers on in the bathroom. It’ll be bothering if he catches cold because . . . we forgot about him.” I bit my lip. “Sorry.”

Andou smiled, like always. “It perfectly makes sense. Let’s go move him somewhere warmer.”

~

“A-ah! Hnn Andou-s-sa-!” I threw my head back when he started rubbing his naked member against mine.

He grunted. “Toshimasa, call me Die.” He demanded, kissing and licking at my exposed neck. We were now both clothe less inside my room and he pushed me on the bed, again lying on top of me between my legs. Our erections grinding against each other, slick with our precum. I gasped and reached for his shoulder, pulling him towards me as I unconsciously pushed his face and arched my chest more towards him when he started sucking at my nipples.

 _”D-Die.”_ I moaned.

Die growled deeply the moment his preferred name left my lips. He flipped me on my stomach and suddenly I felt his fingers prodding at my entrance.

“You’ve got lube?”

I reached out under my pillow and took a small pocket of condom out with lube already in it. He didn’t question why I had condom under me. Instead, he hastily opened it using his left hand and his teeth. His saliva trickled between my asscheeks and chose to prepare me, not getting my hint of just sticking it with lubed condom without preparations. His finger slipped in easily and I pushed towards it eagerly, he got the cue and added a second finger in, scissoring it to stretch me. The moment he twisted his fingers had me bucking my hips in surprise and pleasure while I almost screamed. Yup, he hit my sweet spot. Smirking devilishly, he did it again and I squirmed and writhed until I finally shot my load under me, staining my black sheets with my cum.

I was panting hard, trying to collect myself from the high when he again flipped me on my back. He kissed me with passion, our teeth crashing against each other, he even bit my tongue.

I can feel how he's already losing his self control by the way his irregular, hitching breath hit my skin and the way he hump his cock on my thigh. I'm not bad so I spread my legs and nudged him to position himself already. He held his erection, aiming it and then he was pushing in slowly, something I'm not used to because I really want to feel some bit of pain now so I tangled my legs around his hips and brought him much closer to me. He moaned in surprise and I sighed in delight when he finally entered me. It was unusual for me right now how eager I am to be fucked by him, there really was something in him that makes me do things that I would never have done with others at all. It's like it just happens, and I don't know why I'm okay with it.

He began thrusting slow but hard, groaning in pleasure while I gave my own pleasured sounds as well.

"Ha-ah, hard-. . _hnng_. . .harder please, _f-faster!_ " I whined, pushing back against him.

"If you wish." He buried his face in my neck, biting at it enough to draw blood and then he really started to go at me. I cried out and hugged him tightly, overwhelmed at the powerful thrusts. My bed is not old but it's still creaking from the way Die is moving. I just wish Uruha won't wake up, who was covered in blankets on the sofa, though I'm sure he really won't wake up with just this noise, the guy sleeps like a rock.

I was rock hard again as he drives himself repeatedly against me. I'm gonna be sore later on, nothing new, but I'm sure it'll be stronger kind of sore but I don't care, not when I'm deliciously being fucked like this. I didn't last long though, with just a bit adjust of angle of Die's hips and a strong thrust enough to hit the spot made me arch like a bow and when I clenched around him, he tensed and his thrusts went sluggish when he came, filling the thin barrier separating him and me in the name of condom. Panting, he almost pulled out of me but I stopped him by wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Don't. . .yet. Let's do it again." I looked at him seductively, still panting, and rested my left hand beside my head. He looked at me with a smile and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Okay."

And so, we did it again. I let myself be consumed with the feeling of being with someone again who makes me feel appreciated. I know it is wrong, I'm not only risking my job but also my life here. But I can't help but do it, indulging with someone descent and clean even though I know that we live in different form of worlds. I just wish that this would last much much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And also, if I can't promised to update that much anymore since I'll be busy with college life but I will try my damnest to write specially if my dear readers will support me ^-~❤


	4. Nakigoe wa Kodomo Dake Ja Nakereba Kikoenai Darou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a mission for the two and Die met a new face at Toshiya's place in an awkward way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with my updates, this place has a very sloooooooooooooooow internet so it keeps on canceling my works.

I woke up the moment I felt my phone vibrate. It was Kaoru-sama calling me, so early too. Does this guy know that people are normally still asleep at this type of hour? It's still pitch black for fuck's sake! Is he competing with the early rising sun here in Japan? That reminds me, does this guy ever sleep? I swiftly got off bed without waking Daisuke up, then I quickly grabbed a silk robe on the hanger to cover myself. I went out on the balcony to answer the call so as to not disturb the sleeping, the morning breeze making me shiver slightly.

"Kaoru-sama."

"Took you so long to answer." He said to me. Who would answer a call at such hour anyway? I'm even surprised that I answered it. "Anyway," he continued, "I'm sure you've had a lot of rest. I have another assignment for you, you and Uruha actually." Kaoru cleared his throat. "Chinese immigrants are secretly having transactions with other gangs, interfering with our connections through bribery with our other men. I need you two to infiltrate their base and take informations regarding the matter."

I sighed, rubbing my sleepy face. "Kaoru-sama yo, can I someday choose if I've rested or not? A few hours ago I just killed a prey and didn't even sleep tha-. . . .nevermind, but are we gonna sneak in or barge in? And I forgot, Uruha's passed out on the couch."

He chuckled. "I expected you'll say that. Of course, you can rest after this. . .if you won't mess it up. I prefer you to sneak in, Toshiya, not barge in because we don't know how many people are there. And do your best to wake Uruha up."

"Ugh, why me? I don't have enough power to wake him up!" I groaned. Kaoru-sama laughed, knowing how hard of a job that would be. "Well, you don't have much choice now, do you?"

I pouted."Fine. When do we start the plan?" I was not excited one bit but it needs to be done or I won't have any food for next week. The payment is high of course but my appetite is also high so I will really die of starvation if that happens.

"As soon as you're ready. I need you and Uruha to come here first for a proper arrangements before you proceed with your next assignment."

"Roger that."

"K then." Kaoru-sama hung up.

I was silent for a few seconds and took a deep breath before sighing, grabbing the railing for support. My head hurts, too many thoughts crossing my mind at the moment and it makes my head throb. 

I'm digging my own grave with this. It was not about the sex with Daisuke, not at all, it was this thing in my mind that keeps swirling. What if I were to love someone again? Would it be possible to love someone like Daisuke who is one of the law enforcers while here I was who chose the life of a cold murderer? That's just insane, right? Of all people, why the fuck does it need to be him. But what can I do? I'm the type of guy that follows what his desire wants. Ever since. Also, I'm always honest with my feelings. I know what I'm into right now and the fluttering in my stomach is not just lust, it's something more. I'm really super lucky I am still alive even if I'm so reckless in everything. Seriously if Kaoru-sama finds out I am having feelings for an enemy, even if he is so nice and all (not really), he won't hesitate one bit to shoot me in the head. . .will he?

"Had a rough night?" Uruha emerged from behind, startling me when I was pinching the bridge of my nose (At least I won't have the horror of waking him up). I turned around immediately and I saw how deep he is frowning at me. "You're awake then. There are pills at th-"

"What have you done, Tochi?" He cut me off, asking the thing that makes my head ache. What have I done? I wanna know it too.

"I'm. . .well, I'm busted, huh?" I smiled at him.

"The fuck are you even smiling for?! If the geezer finds out that you're screwing that guy he might expulse you! Hell, he might even send someone to kill you or that police!" He barked, clearly infuriated with my action.

"Shh, Andou-san might wake up and hear you." I turned back and looked at the starless sky of the city.

"You-!" Uruha snarled.

"Kaoru-sama called me. He's got a mission for us." I cut him off, not wanting to hear anymore of it. It's just gonna be more headache if we continue this conversation.

"Don't fucking change the subject! I swear Totchi if he finds out I won't be able to help you any longer. " Uruha gritted his teeth in rage. "It must stop Totchi, you must stop that kind of thing before it gets worse and get you killed. I don't want at least you to die a stupid death." He came closer and held my shoulder. 

I turned to him and flicked his forehead, laughing childishly. "Hey, don't worry so much! And enough with this serious talk, it doesn't sound like you at all and it creeps me out!" I ruffled his hair.

"I'm being serious!" Uru groaned in frustration. 

"I know." I smiled and he sighed. There was a long stretch of silence and Uruha spoke again. " Let's go then, now."

"Huh?" I looked at him, confused.

"To the quarters. The old man is calling right?" 

"M-mah, yeah."

 

\------------------------

Die woke up with no one beside him. He even panicked for a moment there, thinking where the heck he was until he remembered that he crashed at Toshimasa's house after Toshimasa's friend showered him with vomit. He remembered what happened after that until he went to sleep but he didn't notice where the young man beside him have gone to. He then stood up and found his boxers on the floor and hastily put it on, combing his disheveled hair with his fingers in an attempt to fix it before going out of the room. Walking into the living room, he noticed that the other one sleeping at the sofa was also missing. Upon entering his last destination which was the kitchen, he found it empty. Only a piece of paper on top of the clean table could be seen.

Folding the paper open, he immediately read his name in the first part.  
  
"Die,  
If you wake up, there's breakfast in the ref, just reheat it if you want. I have to go somewhere and I can't wake you that early so I just left this note. If you ever leave, there's a pair of clothes on my drawer and choose the boxers with a tag because those are the new ones, you can wear any. You're uniform isn't dry yet after all. And, please lock the door of the apartment before you go.

Also, last night was fun ( • v ~)y  
-Toshimasa Hara"

He was glad that the young man left a note but it pained him why Toshimasa just left him like that. Another thing is that he left without saying where he'd gone to. . .of course Die doesn't have any idea about the younger and he doesn't know if they are going to be official lovers or not. They've even went straight to sex without any proper proposal or at least even date. That was just confusing. Was it just lust? Die hoped it wasn't. He liked the young man both physically and emotionally since he found him hurt and fragile at that building. He was so beautiful, even when he was so scared. But he's worried that what they had was only a one-night-stand.

Someone suddenly knocked softly at the door. Die left the note at the table and walked out of the kitchen to open the door. Whoever it was, he should tell the person that Hara was not at home.

Upon opening the door, he saw a man at least as tall as his chest and he looks like a teenager. Maybe 17 or something? The man's hair was brown and he was wearing glasses. Also, the man stared up at him in pure horror.  
He wondered why.

"Uh, Toshimasa had gone somewhere. . ."

The man stood rooted and frozen on the floor, still looking up at him with wide eyes.

"A-and I don't know where he went if you are curious about it. . ."

". . . ."

"Um . . ."

"Who are you and why are you at my sensei's house with only your boxers on?" The words went out with venom and the little guy glared up at him through his glasses. Sensei huh. But wait, something screeched inside Die's mind. Boxers? What bo- . . .oh.

"Fuck! Sorry!"

That's when he felt the mocking caress of the air on his bare flesh and so, feeling so exposed in the moment, he bowed in apology and immediately ran inside the room to look for an appropriate clothing to wear. He grabbed Toshimasa's green long-sleeved shirt and a jeans which he wore in a flash.

When he went out, he saw the guy already sitting at the living room, looking at him warily. This is just so fucking awkward and embarrassing as hell.

____________

"So you want us to sneak in and join the upcoming party in the Inugawa-kai’s quarters while we pretend to be couples? Why do we need to be?" I asked Kaoru-sama. Come on, we're be paired as couples? I know what Uruha is thinking. . .

"So. . .who's gonna be the cross dresser?" There. He even asked it with a stupid smirk on his face. We both face-palmed at his words and Kaoru looked like he failed as a leader when it comes to Uruha. I was wondering, how has Uruha got to be my kyodai again?

“No need, just stay formal. Act like a couple once you’ve entered this room.” Kaoru smirked, pointing at the most cornered room at the second floor shown at the map. My eyes widened but Uruha didn’t seem to get it, just nodding his head enthusiastically. That room. . .


	5. Taihen. . .desu ne. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These fics I'm making, I know it take a whole ass long to update x(

We drove towards our destination with a borrowed Ferrari from Kaoru-sama who reluctantly lent it to us. Uruha insisting to drive it made Kaoru-sama certain that he won't be getting the car back unscathed. Even though we are not yet in the target building, it's already obvious from the loud bass echoing loudly that the party of those fools has started. It's insulting in itself. As if they're mocking us and the Yamaguchi-gumi by having a party at our own territorial grounds. No wonder we were immediately sent to observe them. Oh, and by the way, this is so tiresome and I'm going to beat someone up real good for this.

Normally, affairs like these aren't unusual when it comes to the families of different clans specially the wars between territories. But we're talking about Hidematsu-kai and Yamaguchi-gumi here and no one dares to clash with us. Yamaguchi-gumi, the largest yakuza clan operating actively with the widest part of territorial range here while their brother Hidematsu-kai has the smallest group but only because those members are strictly chosen assassins that are really concentrated on eliminating enemies by dispatching them. Hidematsu-kai is more like the cleaners of Yamaguchi-gumi that when someone blocks their way we will remove them. We don't do the selling of the drugs, pornographic files, prostitution, etc. We also aren't the ones taking the peoples' taxes nor the ones making a deal with the crooked government officers because those are all the Yamaguchi-gumi's job. We are just there to execute those that are needed to be executed. And so, because Uruha and I are members of Hidematsu-kai, it is again odd to be assigned to a no-kill mission. Who the heck are these rats anyway that are crazy enough to swish their tails in front of us?

Upon actually entering the front entrance, a guard with huge body came to greet us and looked for the invitation for the party and Uruha presented one. How did we get it? Well, if they had their molerats join us, we also recently embeded one in them, though it is progressing quite slow and Kaoru is getting impatient so he saw the party as a perfect chance and grabbed us to do the work. Someone parked the car for us and we smoothened our suits before entering.

The first people I saw were chinese people cheering with the others, so these are the rumored chinese mafia? Then there were the faces of other clan leaders, the Inugawa-kai, Akainu-gumi, Kamakiri-gumi, . . .holy-. . .most of the enemies of Yamaguchi-gumi and Hidematsu-kai are here?! Leaders of different gangs gathered together and are planning to infiltrate our territory. I don't like this one bit, something ominous is coming and there wouldn't have been any warning if we didn't come to see it for ourselves. This isn't just transactions of goods and weapons. I glanced at Uruha and saw the same shock printed on his face. He then bumped me on the shoulder, signaling us to move on with the task. 

Those bastards will pay for this huge step they're trying to do. They'll pay for it, their whole family will. I'll make sure of it.

~~~

Ruki never expected he'd encounter a stranger in Toshiya's apartment. He thought he could completely be alone with no one to disturb him while working in there but who the heck is this guy that spoiled his precious moment? The 'finally dressed' redhead looked at him sheepishly as if Ruki would snap at him at any moment, in which he wasn't wrong either because Ruki could damn well do it. The redhead silently stood there for a long awkward stretch of time but Ruki didn't care and typed away from his computer, glancing at the stranger through his eyeglasses.

"Um, are you friends with Toshimasa?" The redhead asked.

"He is my sensei, and that's all I'm gonna tell you." Ruki answered, still working on his laptop.

The stranger ignored his implied reluctance into starting a conversation and continued. "Like a judo sensei? Or sensei of technology?"

Ruki glared at the redhead and he immediately snapped his mouth shut when he saw his glare. After a moment of silence the stranger spoke again.

"Uh, I'm Andou Daisuke, they call me Die." The stranger-. . .Die said and smiled broadly, perfect pearly teeth showing so brightly. Ruki, not affected by the smile, glared some more and snapped his laptop shut.

"Okay Mr. Andou, I don't care who you are, even if you are Totchi's new boyfriend or fuckfriend. But I seriously want some silence and chose this place thinking that only ghosts are here today but you already ruined it with your presence so PLEASE if you could just shut up." Ruki spoke with venom, surprising Die. He thought Ruki was the 'maximum of ten words only per talk' type of person but he was thoroughly and flat-out wrong. Also, this lad has a bad temper with a matching pungent tongue.

Die sighed, scratching his head in defeat. This chibi is so stingy and Die just can't handle them. "Guess I'll just have to go." He muttered, returning to the room to retrieve his belongings and giving Ruki his happiness. Ruki opened his laptop again, glancing once at Die leaving with folded clothes in his grasp.

Ruki heard the door shut, it took him a minute to realize something odd. The pattern of the blue colored article of clothing on Die's hand. It looked like the clothing of _those_ uniforms. 

"What the fuck was? Is that. . . ? . .name, name, name. . ." Ruki muttered, trying to recall the name 'Die' said and typed 'Andou Daisuke'. Not a moment longer and the redhead's face appeared on his screen with the uniform he have just expected. The website he opened lead him to a news article obviously about the saluting officer's story.

**"SPO4 Andou Daisuke lead the successful bust operation against two smuggling groups with multiple charged cases revealed after launching a drug raid in a warehouse in Ikebukoro. Police confiscated atleast 20kg of cocaine and weapons were also seized during the operation.**

**Surpisingly, SPO4 Andou refused his promotion as superintendent, the one he also declined after he planned the ongoing decrease of prostitution in the area. He said that reasons were personal and would want to stay that way. . ."** Ruki stopped reading the article. So Toshiya had a fucking famous SPO4 Andou here walking around his apartment naked that obviously shouts out that not only a sleepover happened here. He leaned back on the sofa and sighed. His sensei is more like senpai but Toshiya had been the one to teach him how to survive the underworld so he chose to call him sensei. And seriously, this 'fuck the police literally' is not the nicest of lesson he would want to learn.

"Is he planning anything else? Or he just have a death wish." Ruki whispered and closed his eyes.

~~~

"Goddamn Uru, don't push me!" I whispered as loud as I could. I was a bit nervous but I never thought Uruha was worse. Having memorized the location (I hoped was right), we made our way through hallways with different private rooms. Grabbing Uruha, I told him which door to pick while I served as his look out.

"Can't you do it any faster?" I hissed, wanting to get out of here SOON.

Uruha groaned, "Don't pressure me, I'm seriously working here!" Still picking the door open. "Shit, what the fuck did they use here? It won't open!"

Footsteps resounded from the other hallway on the left. "Uru!" I whispered, kicking him on his shoe to inform him, maybe a little bit too hard.

"Fuck this!" Uruha whispered back to me, standing up and grabbing my hand then we walked a couple of distance away from the door. I knew for a fact that we have nowhere to hide and we were actually going to encounter the one walking at the other hallway if we continue any longer. Uruha though, suddenly stopped and backed me up the wall, holding both of my arms up beside my head, his body pressing up against mine and his face inching closer and closer.

"O-o-oi Uruha-san yoooo, what the actual fuck are you-"

And he is fucking kissing me. . .


End file.
